Welcome to Brazil
by SirPeterWolfsbane2
Summary: A professional Quidditch player finds himself with a new team in Brazil.


As I crossed through the large door, my senses jumped to life. The smell of freshly cut grass and smooth paint filled my nose. My eyes could hardly take in the sight of the huge golden stadium. As my eyes adjusted to the light, the three tall poles with hoops on the top came into view. I smiled a bit to myself. This was what I was born for. My name is Oscar Tevez, and I play Quidditch. Let me correct myself; every school boy can say they "play" Quidditch. The difference between myself and them is... well, I get payed for it. You see, I play Quidditch for the nation of Brazil. The pay might not be great, but I'm only a rookie. Hopefully my time will come.

"Hey, newbie," a voice called out from my left, "what'cha doin' out here?" I turned quickly. A man with wispy grey hair came into my vision. He was hunched over a bit at his shoulders, and his wrinkled face was weathered with time. In his right hand, he clutched an old _Cleansweep_ for support.

I hesitated a split second before I responded. "I thought this was the way to the field…. sir"

The man raised his eyebrows a bit. "Whatc'ha callin' me sir for?" he asked me. "Ain't no one call me that no more. My name is Mirman." He jabed at his chest with his thumb. All I can think of in response is to nod my head. "Anyways, you'll be wanting to go to the locker room. Follow me."

Mirman took off around the corner as I trailed behind. As we proceeded down the dimly lit hallway, I began to worry that the old man had me going on a wild hippogriff chase, until the large silver door came into view. As we came closer, I'm was able to read the sign placed on it. _**LOCKER ROOM: AUTHORIZED STAFF ONLY!**_ I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. It swung in on itself without a sound.

The first thing I saw was my 6' 3", 216 Lb. frame staring back at me. My short cut black hair was spiked and my blue eyes shone bright from my tan face. I looked away from the mirror and took another step into the large locker room.

The floor was laid out with bright green, yellow and blue tiles, all the prominent colors of Brazil's flag. Their intricate detail caught me off guard. None of the other facilities I played in before came close to this. When I say facilities, I mean countless upon countless stadiums across the world that Q2 teams play at. Q2 stands for Quidditch League 2. Essentially it is, as the Americans call it, "a minor league." But that's enough about that for now. Besides the bright tiles, the ceiling and walls were dominated by images of moving clouds over the great city of Rio de Janeiro. I couldn't help but stop and stare in amazement. I was there for what felt like 10 seconds before sharp bristles jabbed me from behind. "Get'cha lazy butt moving," Mirman growled behind me. "Or do I need to get my wand out to speed you up a bit?"

"That won't be necessary," a smooth masculine voice said from around the corner of the spacious hall. The voice was soon placed with its owner. He was a medium sized man with sharp blonde hair and blue eyes. He stepped into our view. "Ah, Mr. Tevez. We have been expecting you."

"You have?" I asked with speculation in my voice. I took in the man's khaki shorts and his light green shirt. As far as I could tell, he was wearing sandals, which, let's be honest, might not be the smartest footwear in a Quidditch facility.

"Yes we have, for some time in fact." He extended his hand to me as he spoke. "I'm Lance Francisco, the head coach here." I grabbed the offered hand and shook it.

"Sir, the pleasure is all mine." A smile couldn't be contained upon my face. "Thank you for this opportunity. I've trained my whole life for this." As soon as I said those words, I wished I could've grabbed them back. I'm a professional now, after all! Maybe if I grab my wand I can reverse his memory.

As soon as those thoughts had flashed through my mind. he spoke again. "Oscar- is it alright if I call you Oscar?" I nodded in response. "Well Oscar, I've seen your films. I expect our Chasers to increase their scoring potential exponentially with you in the formula." At those words he grabbed my shoulder and propelled me down the hall. "Here, let's go meet your new team."


End file.
